


Ghost aren't real

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Submissive William, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Ghost are real :]
Relationships: Lamar/William Afton | Dave Miller
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"I just don't believe in that kind of stuff",Lamar says as he walk by the strange man,"Spirits, monster,ghosts, just doesn't make any sense to me",he adds. 

Dave rolled his eyes,they have walked away from the others and have been debating for a good hour about paranormal events and the afterlife. "Whatever,every man has his own beliefs",he says,stopping and sitting down. They were now alone in Dave's old office, Dave studied Lamar.

He seemed to be the smartest of the group,definitely not the oldest,he had a baby face and was clearly underage. He was a bit above average height and had medium brown skin and thick black hair. His body movement and gestures made him seem confident. 

"How old are you",Dave asks,messing around with stapler on his desk. Lamar looked at him clearly thinking and seeing if he could trust Dave. 

"I'm 16,will be 17 in a few months though",Lamar answered,leaning against a wall and tapping his foot. "How d are you,looks about 50",he cracked a smile. He must think he's funny. 

Dave forced a smile,he wasn't sure what to make of this kid,"I'm 43 year old",he states. Lamar nodded and sat on top of the desk. "Got any kids,family,or someone?"Lamar asked,trying to make conversation. 

"...I did",Dave's eyes darted down,"three kids and a wife,the middle one,Elizabeth died in an accident. My oldest killed the youngest and my wife...she took her own life",Dave answers,he didn't look at the kid already knowing he was being given a pitiful look. The kid moved forward and placed a hand on Dave's shoulder causing the man to look up. 

Lamar was now sitting in front of Dave,Lamar cupped his face and rubbed a finger across one of the scars on his face,"how did you get these scars?"he asked,studying him. 

"I...gave them myself...trying to do the same thing my wife did",Dave confessed,leaning into Lamar's touch. It's been a while since he's been given affection. He wanted to touch Lamar back but,hesitant to scare him off. He placed his hands on Lamar's hips. 

Lamar didn't even look bothered by his touch. "You can cry if you need too,dude,you've been through a lot", Lamar whispers. Dave closed his eyes and started to sob,leaning his head into Lamar's chest. Lamar shushed him and started to brush his long hair,"get all of your feelings out bro",Lamar whispered and impulsively kissed his head. 

Dave looked up at him and Lamar just smiled at him,"Don't tell anyone",Lamar says,kissing him on the forehead. Dave whined in response,he wanted more than little kisses. Lamar laughed at him,"desperate for affection~",he teased. 

The man shivered,he wasn't use to being teased or touched,and he needed more. He kissed Lamar on the neck,who moaned and looked down at him. "I'll take that as a yes,you're a sad man",he mumbles,playing with Dave's hair and kisses him on the lips.

Dave kissed him back,standing up and pushing Lamar back on the desk,he bit the teens lower lip and slid his tongue in,taking control. Lamar groaned and ran his fingers through Dave's hair and grinded his hips on the man. He then wrapped his legs around Dave,as Dave pretty much mouth fucked him. He made sure Dave could feel his bulge,and was moaning into his mouth. 

Dave pulled back and looked at Lamar,catching his breath,"it's been years since I have been touched or even touched someone ",Dave whispers trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He trailed a hand from Lamar's side to the lining of his pants and carefully flicked them across his skin. Just to tease the boy back a little. 

Lamar smirked,"And you're so desperate for anything that you would even touch a 16 year old boy",Lamar teased,holding Dave's face and running a finger across the man's lips . Lamar kissed him,"those lips are really soft,how about you get on your knees for me~",he whispers and Dave dropped down. 

Lamar undid his pants and sat on the edge of the desk. He was surprised Dave was so submissive but, it didn't bother him. He pulled down his pants and boxers while Dave watched. "Are you...nervous?"Lamar asked,looking at Dave,who was biting his lip.

"I...I usually don't...submit so quickly… I",Dave blushed,as he slid close to Lamar,still on his knees. "I'm not nervous...just",he sighed and avoided eye contact from Lamar.

Lamar nodded,"but you know what you're doing or do I have to walk you through it?"Lamar asked,petting Dave on the head. "I-I I do know what I'm doing,i can probably make you scream,kiddo",Dave says,regaining his small bit of confidantes. 

"Oh,I'll like to see you try~",Lamar says,Dave whined but,without hesitating,slipped Lamar halfway into his mouth. Lamar was surprised but started to move his hips against Dave's face. Dave hummed and closed his eyes. He started moving his tongue around Lamar's cock,Lamar gasped and gripped Dave's hair. 

He started moving down a bit,before getting Lamar's whole cock in his mouth. He started moving his head back and rubbing his tongue around Lamar's cock more . Lamar covered his mouth and started moving his hips back and forth more before letting going of his mouth. He grabbed Dave's hair and started to move his hips and Dave's head. Dave was surprised as Lamar started to make him deep throat. 

Lamar was a moaning mess as he looked down at Dave's surprised look. He had a few tears running down his face and clearly was choking a bit on Lamar's cock. Lamar cock was twitching in Dave's mouth before letting a moan and cumming in his mouth. He pulled out of Dave's mouth and rolled back up his boxers and pants. He petted Dave on the head,"Good job,you pathetic little man",Lamar teased. Kissing Dave on the lips,Dave looked at him. 

"That was nice,you taste good",Dave says,kissing him back. Lamar kissed him again,"I need to go back to my friends,we can do more next time",Lamar whispers,kissing him again on the forehead. 

Dave whined,"And I get nothing",he didn't want to seem desperate but god,he was hard. Lamar just smiled at him, got off the desk and went to the door. He stood there,"You'll get something once you admit ghosts aren't real",Lamar laughed and left.


	2. 2

Dave nudged Lamar on the arm and motioned him to follow. Lamar wrapped an arm around ,like as if they were buddies. "So how do you feel about ghosts?"Lamar asked,Dave looked away with shame. "They don't exist",he muttered angrily as they walked away from the group.

They arrived back at Dave's office,Lamar shut and locked the door. Dave tried to shove Lamar into the door and kiss but was pushed to the ground by Lamar,"don't get up",he commanded. 

He walked over to Dave,"split your legs apart",Lamar says,Dave whimpered but did as he was told. He was ashamed that a kid was talking to him like this,it was disregarding and something he was not use to. Lamar stepped right onto his crotch. Dave whined,"w-hat the hell-",before he could whine more Lamar started to move his foot more. 

Dave started to move his hips,looking away. "Jesus christ ,you're sensitive,it really must've been years since someone has touched you",Lamar teased. He pressed down harder,making sure he was hurting Dave. Who in turned whimpered and moved more. He then removed his foot and stood in front of Dave. His face was calm and he seemed to be thinking of his actions. "What kind of shit are you into?"Lamar asked,holding Dave's face with a hand. 

"A lot of things,pain,blood…",his jaw locked as Lamar started to rub his lips. Each touch made his body feel like it was on fire and with how Lamar left him yesterday made him just want more and more. Lamar kissed him on the lips,he pulled back and looked down at Dave,"Mhm so I can just hit you you'll like that?"Lamar asked,going back to rubbing his lips.

Dave shifted uncomfortably,he didn't say anything. Lamar smiled and with his free hand smacked Dave. Who rubbed his thighs together,he was trying to hide the fact he liked it. He knew Lamar could tell that he liked it,the way the kid was looking down at him. "You're so pitiful",Lamar says,"do you always submit this easily?"Lamar teased again,leaning down and kissing him where he had slapped him. Dave rolled his eyes,"shut up kid",Dave snaps,he tried to look annoyed but his mouth kept twitching,as he liked this.

Lamar let go of his face,"move over to the desk",he says,Dave did and Lamar followed. Dave sat on the desk as Lamar wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing his neck. He then started nibbling down on Dave's neck,Dave moaned and wrapped his legs around Lamar. Lamar unbuckled Dave's belt and pushed him down onto the desk. 

Dave swallowed and looked at Lamar. Lamar ran a hand against Dave's bulge through his underwear. Before grabbing hold of cock through his underwear. Dave gasped and moaned as Lamar started to move his hand up and down.

Dave leaned forward and kissed Lamar as he continued moving his hips against Lamar's hands. He groaned and could feel himself getting close already,then Lamar let go. Dave snapped out of his little trance and looked up at Lamar. 

"Kid,,,",Dave whined a little,he didn't want to say his name or anything,didn't want to give him more power. Lamar smiled and nodded him on the neck,"Spread your legs",he whispers,Dave did. 

Lamar pushed him back on the desk more and made sure he was right between his legs. He pulled down Dave's boxers. He eyed Dave's body,and undid Dave's button up. 

Dave could feel himself blushing,it was humiliating to have a teen look at him like that. Lamar took his tie off and put it around Dave's neck. Lamar pulled on the tie,choking Dave a little. 

Dave yelped and moaned, Lamar tightened his grip making Dave harder than before. "Daddy~",Dave moaned,covering his mouth right afterwards.

"Daddy…?"Lamar asked,raising his eyebrows,"heh,ok baby boy~",Lamar says,kissing Dave again,he moved Dave hand off of his face,"call me that again".

"Daddy~",he repeated for Lamar,biting his lip nervously. Lamar chuckled a little,before he leaned down and kissed him on the neck and started making his way down. Leaving hickies and bite marks on his skin. 

He undid his pants and slid them off while watching Dave who watched him. He took off his boxers and gripped Dave's thighs," doubt you need to be prepped",Lamar says,positioning himself. And trailing a hand across Dave's face. 

Dave looked away,he did,it's been years but, he closed his eyes. "Just fuck me",he snapped at Lamar, getting annoyed. Lamar nodded and slowly pushed himself into Dave,who gasped and closed his eyes. He leaned back onto the desk. 

Lamar started at a slow pace. Moving his hips steadily as Dave started to relax and adjust. 

Dave moaned silently,he reached to touch himself but had his arm forced down. "Don't,I'll take care of you~",Lamar says,letting go of his arm and started to stroke him while still thrusting into him slowly.

Dave bit his lips and closed his eyes as he started moving his hips,moaning. Lamar played with the tip of Dave's cock,causing the man to moan louder and his cock twitch. "Fuck~",Dave moan,"stop teasing me so much",he grumbled.

"Stop bitching",Lamar commands,"no wonder you haven't fucked anyone,you're a bitch",he says rolling his eyes and continuing to mess with Dave's tip with his thumb.

Dave went dead silent and sighed,"speed up,,,please",he asked. Lamar let go of his cock and placed his hands on his thighs. He dugged his nails into Dave's thighs. 

He started thrusting as fast and hard as possible,pressing his nails deep into Dave's thigh,making sure they bleed. Dave whined and moaned,as Lamar mess around with the wounds.

Lamar was holding tight on Dave's thighs where Dave was bleeding. He was breathing heavily as he moved in and out of Dave,listening to Dave's failed attempts to not moan or whine. 

"You fill me up so well~",Dave whispered,Lamar twitch inside of Dave,who finally looked up at him and smiled. Lamar moaned and leaned over and kissed Dave. 

Dave kissed back groaning and wrapping his legs around Lamar. "Are you getting close~?",Lamar asked,as he could feel pre-cum running down Dave's cock. Dave just groaned,Lamar licked Dave lip. Dave opened his mouth and let Lamar slid his tounge in and start to explore his mouth. 

Dave moaned,running his hands through Lamar's kinky hair. Then he groaned and pulled back as he cum,making a mess on himself and Lamar. Lamar moaned at his hair being pulled and gave a few more thrusts before cumming into Dave's ass. 

Lamar pulled out and out back in his pants and boxers. Dave laid on the desk breathing heavily. He shakily sat up,"pass me my clothes"he asked. Lamar nodded and handed him his clothes. They both got dressed and Lamar helped Dave get up. 

"I still believe in ghosts",Dave says,pulling Lamar into a hug and kissing him. Lamar giggled and kissed him back. "We need to do this again",Lamar says,grabbing Dave's ass and smiling.

Dave nodded,"we defeintly should",Dave says,kissing him again.


End file.
